thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey Harman
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} __TOC__ Matt Boyden: Honey Harman, a bit of a bungalow. Nothing upstairs. - Matt Boyden on Honey PC Honey Harman was a character in The Bill between 2003 and 2007. She was born and raised in Ilford, London. She always excelled in sport at school but did rather poorly in academic studies. As a young adult she worked as a fitness instructor and personal trainer. She eventually became bored of working in gyms and decided that she wanted to help people and also to work in a physically demanding job, so she joined the police. Honey was kind-hearted and always wanted to see the best in people; she also believed strongly in first impressions. Although she may not have been the most academically gifted officer the station has seen, her instinct and physical ability never let her down. A vegetarian who declared her body to be a temple, Honey was physically fearless and never doubted her own abilities. She was willing to put herself in dangerous situations because she knew that she was capable of, at least physically, dealing with anything. Her judo skills came in more than handy when she got herself into sticky situations whilst chasing suspects. Paperwork was another story - she hated it with a passion and would do anything to avoid the mounting pile on her desk! Having no awareness of her own attractiveness, Honey was perhaps initially unintentionally inappropriate with some of the men on the relief, especially Gary Best. Her love life was never plain sailing; Honey split from her footballer fiancé Fletch after she discovered he was cheating on her, and whilst working as a FLO., she embarked on a disastrous marriage with a man who had murdered his wife, and later hanged himself in his cell. On her first day she was late because her shoe broke and then ended up with June Ackland's lunch on her head following a run-in with a vending machine. She then tackled an armed murder suspect and saved PC Gary Best from being shot. Honey was close to Kerry Young and Yvonne Hemmingway. She also had close relationships with Steve Hunter and Gary Best; however she didn't get on with Amber Johannsen, once branding her a "manipulative little cow". It took over a year following her disastrous marriage she finally found herself ready to have a relationship with Will Fletcher but he thought they were moving too quickly. They had a bust up and went on a two week holiday to Tenerife alone without Will. She was kidnapped by Colombian drug smugglers when she received a panicked call from an informant, former smuggler Eva Garcia. DC Zain Nadir, who was undercover with the gang, was exposed and Eva was shot dead by the ringleader, Jose Alvarez. Honey was held hostage by Zain's undercover contact Paul Haskew, and Zain's girlfriend Kristen Shaw. When Zain and Shaw made their escape, Zain freed Honey to stop her being killed, but Honey refused to let them go telling Zain "She's a drug dealer (Kristen Shaw) people have died because of her." but Zain protested saying "If I hadn't come back for you they would've killed you." and Honey responds by saying "Exactly Zain, you're not like them, you never will be!" Honey attempted to grab a gun from Shaw but during the struggle it went off and Honey died from a bullet wound to her stomach. Zain callously disposed of her body in the canal, but a pang of conscious caused Zain to give them both up. Kristen went down for murder and Zain went down for perverting the course of justice. Family and Relationships * Ex-fiance: Steve Fletcher * Ex-boyfriend: Steve Hunter * Late husband: Scott Burnett * Ex-boyfriend: Will Fletcher * Close Friends: Gary Best (also had a one night stand) Service Record : Main article: Service Record *2003 - P.C. Harman joins Sun Hill *2003- Injured in bomb blast at movie theatre *2005- Marries Scott Burnett, goes on the run with him after he was wanted for murder *2007 - Undercover: Single Mum *2007 - Kidnapped and murdered by drug dealer after attempted arrest'' Major Storylines *'Marries Scott Burnett and goes on the run' *'The Death of PC Honey Harman' Notes * In Zain- Panic Phil says Honey was 26, but on her grave it said 27. * Honey was very similar to Kerry Young. They both attractive and popular PCs, both had disastrous marriages and both ended up being killed by gunshots. Harman, Honey Harman, Honey Harman, Honey Harman, Honey Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Deceased Characters Category:Funeral